


Начало прекрасной дружбы..

by Ugly_Sockoos



Series: Люди встречают Дристу (перевод People meeting Drista от Areto123) [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, Дрим окружен детьми, Дриста и Лани - крутые сёстры, Младшие сёстры, Нет романтики, Томми - единственный ребенок, Томми устал, Туббо волнуется
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Sockoos/pseuds/Ugly_Sockoos
Summary: Лани потерялась в свой первый день на DreamSMP. К счастью, у неё появился новый друг.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Drista & Lani, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Lani
Series: Люди встречают Дристу (перевод People meeting Drista от Areto123) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077269
Kudos: 6





	Начало прекрасной дружбы..

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The start of a wonderful friendship..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126428) by [Areto123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areto123/pseuds/Areto123). 



> Пожалуйста, не шипперите никого в этом фике. Я сделал это потому, что мне было скучно в классе, не воспринимайте это слишком серьезно.
> 
> Если Лани или Дриста скажут, что им не нравится фанфики, я уберу это.
> 
> Наслаждайтесь.
> 
> От переводчика: я посчитал этот фанфик очень милым и надеюь вам он тожн понравится(несмотря на не столь профессиональный текст) и так же ссылка на работу на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10229989

Лани потерялась.

Это был её первый визит на этот сервер, и её брат должен был провести ей экскурсию, но она потерялась на полпути. Не её вина, что она увидела в лесу очень симпатичную пчелку.

Хорошо, может быть и её, но она действительно хотела увидеть пчелу вблизи, и её брат всё равно не обращал на неё особого внимания. Она может наверстать упущенное позже, лес не такой уж большой, правильно?

Неправильно.

Прошло 20 минут, а она даже не знала, где находится. Несколько лет назад ее мама сказала ей, что если она каким-то образом заблудится, ей следует подождать в одном месте, чтобы её могли легко найти.

Именно это она и сделала. Она достала плед из своего инвентаря и аккуратно положила его на землю, чтобы она могла немного отдохнуть.

Через несколько мгновений она услышала звук из-за дерева. Может быть, это её брат.

"Туббо?"

Это был не Туббо. Из-за дерева вышла девушка, не намного старше её, в зелёной толстовке с капюшоном и знакомой белой маске.

"Кто ты?"

Вопрос девушки не звучал грубо, скорее просто любопытно.

"Я Лани. Приятно познакомиться, как тебя зовут?"

Девушка явно не ожидала, что она будет так дружелюбна, но под маской мило улыбнулась.

"Я Дриста. Не видела тебя раньше, ты новенькая на сервере?"

"Да, мой брат показывал мне окрестности, но я заблудилась по дороге, поэтому я жду, когда он меня найдёт"

Дриста могла сказать, что была заинтересована в разговоре. Сейчас ей действительно нечего было делать, и не каждый день она была рядом с девочками своего возраста.

"Ты не против, если я сяду с тобой?"

"Ну, да, конечно"

Поэтому она села на плед рядом с Лани, скрестив ноги.

"А кто твой брат? Может, я его знаю"

"Ох точно, его зовут Туббо"

Дриста выглядела так, будто узнала это имя.

"Низкий? Каштановые волосы? Очень нравятся пчелы?"

"Да, ты его знаешь?"

"Я думаю, что он лучший друг одного ребёнка"

"Ребёнка?"

"Во любом случае, проехали. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе найти его?"

Лани обдумала это. Она хотела найти своего брата, но он мог злиться на нее за то, что она его не слушала. Кроме того, теперь у неё появилась компания.

«Нет, всё в порядке. Моя мама говорит, когда ты заблудился, надо ждать, пока тебя найдут»

Дриста выглядела не очень убеждённой, но не стала это комментировать. Это не её дело.

"Хорошо, так сколько тебе лет?"

"Мне 13 лет. Тебе?"

"Мне 14. Что ты думаешь о-"

И так они болтали несколько часов, толком не понимая, сколько времени прошло (это было не так уж и долго)

"Хей, Дриста? У тебя есть еда? Потому что сейчас у меня ничего нет, и я вроде как голодна"

Дриста замолчала. Вероятно, проверяя свой инвентарь.

"Нет, но я могу достать. Не говори Дриму, что я сделала это"

Лани была сбита с толку. Дриста сказала ей, что Дрим был её братом (их сравнивали из-за того, что они раздражали старших братьев и были младшими сёстрами), но она не сказала, что не так с получением еды.

Внезапно Дриста достала несколько зачарованных яблок и подала их Лани.

"Где ты их достала?"

Дриста приложила палец к губам и шепнула.

"Это секрет. Только не говори Дриму, иначе он разозлится, а я не в настроении для этого"

"О, хорошо, что ещё у тебя есть?"

\-------------------------------------------------- -  
Томми сидел в своем доме и мирно сортировал сундуки, когда пришёл Дрим ,даже не удосужившись постучать.

Томми оторвался от того, что делал.

"Чего ты хочешь?"

Он был в дружеских отношениях с этим человеком, но это не значит, что он может войти, как будто он владелец этого места.

"Ты случайно не видел Дристу? Она должна была встретиться со мной 10 минут назад, но я не могу её найти"

Томми нахмурился.

"Нет, не видел. Ты представляешь, где она могла бы быть?"

"Я не знаю. Она может быть где угодно на сервере, прямо сей-"

Дверь распахнулась. Томми начал серьёзно беспокоиться о своей двери. Внутрь вошёл нервный, почти перепуганный Туббо. Глаза Томми расширились.

"Туббо! Что случилось?"

"Я нигде не могу найти свою сестру! Она как будто исчезла. Это был её первый день на сервере, и я проводил для неё экскурсию, но потом я повернулся и её уже не было. Я искал ВЕЗДЕ. Уже не знаю, что делать"

Дрим и Томми обменялись взглядами.

"Моя сестра тоже исчезла"

"Что происходит с женщинами на этом сервере?"

Они посмотрели на него.

"Да-да, я знаю. Сейчас не время. Пойдёмте искать их", - он посмотрел на Туббо.

"Ты проверил лес?"

"Зачем ей быть в лесу? Там ничего нет"

"Я не знаю, приятель, девочки такие странные. Она, наверное, увидела пчелу, бабочку или что-то еще и последовала за ней"

Дрим не слишком беспокоился за сестру. Он знает, что она может защитить себя, и у нее был творческий режим, но с другой стороны была Лани. Если она останется одна, когда наступит ночь, она может пострадать.

"Давайте поторопимся до заката"

"Звучит неплохо"

Дрим и Томми ушли, но Туббо ненадолго остался.

"Я очень надеюсь, что с ней всё в порядке…" - прошептал он, опасаясь за безопасность своей сестры.

Тем временем...  
\---------------------------------------------- ------  
Две девушки задорно смеялись, плетя цветочные короны. Это была идея Лани, и Дриста помогла ей собрать поблизости несколько красивых цветов (они не хотели заходить слишком далеко, на случай, если Туббо вернется).

Дриста плела свою фиолетово-зелёную цветочную корону, когда посмотрела на свою новую подругу. Корона Лани была сделана только из белых цветов. Это было красиво, но Дриста была удивлена отсутствием цвета.

"Почему ты взяла только белые цветы?"

Лани посмотрела на цветы в своей руке.

"О, я... эм... я действительно не хотела выбирать цвет, к тому же он выглядит супер круто с каштановыми волосами и одеждой, которую я ношу"

Дриста посмотрела на неё. Это правда.

"Знаешь, красный тоже будет хорошо смотреться"

"Не думаю, что тут есть красные цветы"

"Мы можем покрасить их в красный кровью наших врагов"

"..."

"...или нет?"

Лани засмеялась, и где-то вдали солнце полностью исчезло с неба и сменилось красивыми яркими звездами.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

На них напали.

В лесу была ночь, и Томми должен был следить за монстрами, но почему-то пропустил 20 зомби. К счастью, у Дрима было оружие и доспехи из незерита, поэтому они не умерли.

Туббо прочитал Томми краткую лекцию о том, как быть нормальным охранником, и они продолжили поиски.

Томми просто надеялся, что у девушек не было такой же удачи.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Ты хочешь, чтобы наши имена остались на скале?"

Лани посмотрела на неё. Через несколько секунд она согласилась. Почему бы и нет?

"Ну давай. Где?"

"Прямо здесь. Помоги мне быстрее убрать эти деревья"

"Может, нам стоит потушить несколько факелов, чтобы монстры не пришли убить нас?"

...

"Ты такой умный втф, как я об этом не подумал?"

"Язык."

"О да, прости"

"Все в порядке, давай сделаем это"

Через 10 минут Дриста написала «Дриста и Лани» на поляне, которую они нашли.

"Смотрится красиво"

"Да, это потому, что здесь есть наши имена"

Они посмотрели друг на друга и снова начали смеяться. Они отлично провели время.

\-------------------------------------------------- -

Туббо был первым, кто это увидел. Он наткнулся на поляну в лесу с надписью "Дриста и Лани" в центре.

"РЕБЯТА? Я ДУМАЮ, ЧТО Я ИХ НАШЕЛ"

Томми был сбит с толку, но он последовал за голосом Туббо после того, как жестом пригласил Дрим следовать за ним.

"Их обоих?"

"Ага, смотри!"

Челюсть Томми ударилась об пол.

"Какого хрена у них был бедрок?"

"Я думаю, что знаю"

Они оба посмотрели на Дрим.

"То, что я знаю, не означает, что я расскажу вам. Пойдём, они где-то рядом"

Их найти не составило труда. Они пели "That's what i like" Бруно Марса так громко, как только могли. Томми сожалел обо всех своих жизненных решениях.

"ЛАНИ"

"ТУББО"

Сестра и брать крепко обнялись. Дрим подошел к Дристе (стоявшей в стороне) и тоже не обнял. Она с радостью обняла его в ответ.

"Ты даже не представляешь, как я счастлив, что ты была с ней"

"То же самое, было весело"

"Ладно, ребята, хватит. Я единственный ребенок и чувствую себя обделённым"

Двое самых молодых из группы переглянулись и побежали к Томми, бросив его на землю.

"Что вы- АААААА"

Девочки захихикали, а на лицах их братьев появились весёлые улыбки.

«НЕТ! РЕБЯТА! ПОМОГИТЕ! ОНИ ЗАХВАТИЛИ МЕНЯ! АААААААА!"

"Должны ли мы помочь ему, Дрим?"

"Думаю, да. Эти двое беспощадны"

Через пару минут пришло время прощаться.

"Прощай, Лани. Добро пожаловать на мой сервер"

"Спасибо, Дрим"

"Пока, Лани. Увидимся снова, иначе кто-нибудь пострадает"

"Таббо, я думаю, она имеет в виду нас"

"Я вроде как понял это, Дрим"

"В следующий раз мы должны встретиться, только мы, несовершеннолетние"

Дрим положил руку ему на сердце. В шутку слова сестры разбили его сердце.

"Ой, заткнись. Томми, тусовка должна была быть только для подростков, но, поскольку ты иногда забавный, мы можем позволить ребёнку быть с нами"

"Я НЕ-"

Дриста просто подмигнула Лани и покинула сервер.

Это было началом прекрасной дружбы.

**Author's Note:**

> От переводчика: Честно? Я не поддерживаю удаление фанфиков, ни по какой причине.  
> О, и так же ссылка на оригинальную серию, которую, я надеюсь, я смогу переводить https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072076


End file.
